His Biggest Enemy
by HulkJr
Summary: Harry Potter tak tahu, sebetulnya sebelum dia ada bocah yang Voldemort pilih. Dan, yeah, semua gara-gara ramalan Trelawney! So, siapakah bocah yang diramalkan akan menjadi musuh terbesar dari Voldemort?


Disclaimer: Semua karakter dan world-nya belong to JKR. Kecuali satu karakter di endingnya. Hehe..

**His Biggest Enemy**

Musuh Terbesarnya

Alkisah di sebuah bar berlambang kepala babi berkumpul beberapa penyihir yang bisa dibilang hampir semuanya memakai tudung penutup kepala. Tak terkecuali Severus Snape yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja di bar itu, bar Hog's Head. Hanya saja dirinya tidak memakai tudung, karena rambutnya sendiri sudah menyerupai tudung itu, dan dia juga tak mau memakainya karena takut rambut kesayangannya yang baru saja di-rebounding itu berantakan. Oh yeah, pastinya Severus dan mungkin semua orang yang ada di bar itu punya alasan tersendiri untuk berada di sana. Biasanya sih untuk melakukan transaksi-transaksi barang gelap alias barang yang dilarang diperjualbelikan oleh Kementrian Sihir atau barang-barang unik lainnya. Seperti yang dilakukan Severus sekarang ini, dia sedang menunggu temannya -yang dia kontak lewat BBM- yang akan membawa barang pesanannya, yaitu: tiga kilogram upil naga dan dua setengah liter air bekas kumur-kumur troll.

Severus mulai terlihat bosan, sudah lima belis menit dia menunggu tetapi temannya masih belum datang juga. Tapi salahnya juga sih, orang janjiannya ba'da Ashar, eh, Severus malah datang ba'da Zuhur. Sambil memainkan gelas butterbeernya, Severus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan bar. Hanya ada seorang misterius yang sedang memesan minuman, dua orang bertudung yang sedang berbisik-bisik di meja sebelahnya, dan seorang wanita berkacamata tebal serta pernak-pernik aneh di leher dan pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya Severus kenal orang itu. Severus mencoba mengingat-ngingat siapa dia, tapi lamunannya terganggu karena tiba-tiba pintu bar membuka, memperlihatkan seorang kakek tua berjenggot perak dan berkacamata bulan separo yang sedang masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, Sybill, sudah lama menunggu kah?" sapa kakek tadi, Albus Dumbledore, sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya yang membuat Severus sangat iri (for your info: gigi Snape agak kuning karena jarang menyikat gigi. Makanya jangan heran kalau sehari-hari dia jarang tersenyum!).

"Tentu tidak, aku tahu kau akan datang di jam, menit, dan detik sekarang ini!" jawab Sybill. Dan akhirnya Severus pun ingat, kalau dia adalah Sybill Trelawney, dia merupakan salah satu keturunan dari peramal terkenal.

"Wow, kau meramal soal kedatanganku, hmm? Ya, ya, cukup menakjubkan. Kalau begitu, ada demonstrasi lain agar aku tertarik untuk membuka kelas ramalan dan menerimamu sebagai guru di Hogwarts? Tolong ramal aku lagi!" ujar Dumbledore yang merupakan kepala sekolah dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Rupanya beliau sedang melakukan interview dengan Sybill.

"Tanganmu, _please_!" pinta Sybill, dengan sigap Dumbledore menyodorkan tangannya. "Tanganmu satu lagi!"

"Ups, maaf-maaf, rupanya kau tahu ya kalau tangan kiriku tadi kupakai untuk menggaruk pantat! Dasar peramal. Hehe.." ucap Dumbledore tanpa dosa. Padahal aslinya sih Sybill tak tahu tangan itu bekas dipakai apa. Pantas saja Dumbledore banyak dikagumi orang, karena terlihat di sini bahwa dia memang selalu jujur dalam berbicara. "Jadi, bagaimana hasil ramalannya?"

"Hmm, sebentar, agak rumit nih. Terlalu banyak guratan, terlalu banyak menghadapi masalah.." Sybill mulai mengira-ngira. Lalu tak dinyana, dia mulai seperti orang kesurupan saat dia kedatangan ilham. Sampai akhirnya kepalanya jatuh di atas meja, dengan hanya kening yang menempel di ujung mejanya. Apakah dia pingsan? Bukan! Dia sedang mengetik sms: 'reg(spasi)Dumbledore' lalu mengirim ke 3355. Dan secepat kilat ada balasan: 'Ramalan Ki Joko Bolot mengatakan bahwa Dumbledore…'

"Anda seorang G*y!" seru Sybill setelah membaca isi sms tadi dan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, membuat Dumbledore dan Severus dan mungkin semua yang di dalam bar tersentak kaget.

"HAH? APA?" ujar Dumbledore dan Severus berbarengan, tetapi Severus langsung menutup mulutnya sambil membatin, 'ups keceplosan!' Dia kan tidak boleh ketahuan ada di situ.

"Duh, mana mungkin deh boo! Eh, aduh, tak mungkin sekali ya!" Dumbledore berkilah dan terlihat agak tersinggung. "Okelah, setelah mendengar hasil ramalan ini sudah kuputuskan di Hogwarts tak perlu ada kelas Ramalan yang artinya kau tidak diterima jadi guru di sana."

"Tap-tapi, Sir! Tunggu.." teriak Sybill mencoba menghentikan Dumbledore yang mulai bangkit dari kursinya. "Ki Joko Bolot tak pernah salah!"

Dumbledore hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan Ki Joko Bolot yang disebut oleh Sybill dan langsung melenggang ke arah pintu, sampai tiba-tiba Sybill terlihat seperti orang kerasukan lagi. Kali ini terlihat lebih nyata! Severus yang merasa ini bakal tenar di youtube langsung mengeluarkan BB-nya dan merekam tindak-tanduk Sybill yang terlihat makin aneh.

"_Akan lahir anak yang akan menjadi musuh terbesar Pangeran Kegelapan.._" Mulut Sybill terbuka, suaranya terdengar aneh. Seperti bukan suara dari dirinya. Apakah ini ramalan sebenarnya atau yang asli? Dan ramalannya tentang Voldemort? Tentu saja Dumbledore langsung terdiam dan mendengarkan. Sementara Severus tetap merekam. Hatinya senang karena dia pasti bakal ikutan terkenal kalau berhasil meng-upload hasil rekaman tentang ramalan sang pangeran kegelapan. Tapi kemudian dia memukul-mukul kepalanya. 'Duh, tak penting menjadi orang tenar (karena aku memang sudah tenar), yang pasti pangeran kegelapan-ku harus tahu!' batinnya.

"_Bocah itu lahir di bulan Juli 31__st__.._" lanjut Sybill masih dengan suara anehnya.

Severus masih tetap merekam, sampai tiba-tiba batere BB-nya low, sehingga terpaksa dia berhenti merekam. "Ah, segini pun sudah cukup, aku harus segera melapor pada Pangeran Kegelapan!"

Setelah itu, Severus bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hog's Head (dia merangkak saat melewati pintu, agar tidak ketahuan Dumbledore) dan langsung ber-disapparate ke tempat Voldemort berada. Dia tidak tahu, sebenarnya, ramalan itu masih ada lanjutannya, soal kekalahan Voldemort. Dan setelah ramalan itu, Dumbledore menerima Sybill sebagai guru ramalannya, asal dengan perjanjian Sybill tidak akan cerita kepada siapapun soal ramalannya. Tentu saja bukan ramalan soal Voldemort, karena Sybill tak hapal dan tak sadar saat itu, tapi ramalan soal Dumbledore dari Ki Joko Bolot.

DUAR!

Severus ber-apparate tepat di depan sebuah mansion besar yang terlihat tak terurus seperti tak ada penghuninya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Severus segera masuk ke dalam mansion itu dan, sungguh tak dapat dipercaya, dia mendapati sang pangeran kegelapan sedang membuat video lip-sync dari laptopnya! Severus semakin tak percaya karena lagu yang di-lip-sync-kan oleh Voldemort adalah lagu Tobat Maksiat dari Wali! Salah satu band melayu dari Negara dengan populasi alay terbesar sedunia.

"Ehem, maaf, lord!" Severus mencoba menarik perhatian dari Voldemort. "Sepadaaa.. Excuse meee!"

Severus berteriak semakin keras karena sepertinya Voldemort masih tetap bergeming. Tapi kemudian di teriakan terakhir Severus, Voldemort langsung terdiam, dia baru sadar ada orang lain di ruangannya. Wajahnya terlihat malu dan dengan sekali lambaian tongkat sihirnya, semua peralatan lip-sync-nya langsung menghilang.

"Severus, eh! Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku akan datang kemari, hah? Sehingga aku bisa menunda urusan pentingku terlebih dahulu! Bukannya malah mendadak seperti ini!" Voldemort masih malu dan agak kesal, kemudian dia mendesis dengan Parseltongue kepada Nagini, "_Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku ada orang yang masuk, Nagini?_"

"_Udah dikasih tau dari tadi kali, lo aja yang ga ngegubris! Plis deh!_" balas Nagini, ular boa kesayangan Voldemort. Dan, oh, rupanya dialah yang telah menularkan sifat alay-nya kepada Voldemort. Lihat saja, sampai-sampai bahasa Parseltongue-nya juga menggunakan bahasa gaul.

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Voldemort kepada Severus, sambil mendelik kesal kepada ularnya.

"Begini, Dark Lord, aku mendapatkan berita penting dan berita ini tentangmu!" jawab Severus langsung menuju intinya. Dia juga langsung memperlihatkan hasil rekaman soal ramalan dari Sybill. Pas sekali, saat rekaman selesai, BB-nya mati.

"Hmm, menarik. Sudah lama aku tak melakukan sesuatu. Dan musuh terbesarku? Selama ini hanya Dumbledore yang bisa seperti itu. Apalagi waktu duel terakhirku dengannya, duel para-para-dance, hasil kami seri!" cerocos Voldemort dan Severus hanya bisa membatin, 'duel macam apa tuh?'

"Ya begitulah, lord! Jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang?"

"Pertama.." aura ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi semakin gelap. "Aku akan membereskan video lip-sync-ku dulu! (Severus: GUBRAK!) Selanjutnya, aku akan menghabisi bocah itu, bahkan sebelum dia tahu soal isi ramalan dan sebelum dia tahu siapa diriku! Jadi tugasmu sekarang, Severus, cari siapa saja bocah yang lahir di tanggal itu!"

"Aye-Aye, Sir!" jawab Severus penuh semangat. "Tapi.."

"Apa lagi?"

"Di sini ada internet tidak? Di laptopmu mungkin?"

"Tak ada! Lagipula laptopku banyak berisi data penting! Kau punya BB kan?"

"Tapi, lord, baterenya kan habis!"

"Tuh ada colokan!"

"…"

Akhirnya tanpa butuh waktu lama dan dengan bantuan mbah Google, Severus berhasil menemukan tiga bocah yang lahir di tanggal 31 Juli. Sehingga membuat Severus semakin membatin, 'coba aja di real potter world beneran bisa internetan dll, pasti semuanya bisa serba instan kayak ginih! :P'

"Lapor, Lord! Ada tiga bocah yang lahir di tanggal 31!" seru Severus masih semangat.

"Wow, cepat sekali. Good job!" puji Voldemort. "Terus, siapa aja tuh?"

"Ada Neville Longbottom yang merupakan anak dari pasangan Auror Frank dan Alice. Mereka darah murni dan kudengar kini mereka dirawat di St. Mungo setelah disiksa oleh Bellatrix. Lalu ada.."

"Eh, tunggu, yang tadi disiksa bagaimana oleh Bellatrix?" potong Voldemort tanpa memperdulikan Severus yang kesal karena uraiannya diganggu.

"Mereka disiksa oleh Bellatrix dengan cara dipaksa harus melihat fotomu selama 5 menit. Tapi kemudian, di menit yang ke-3, keduanya menjadi gila!" papar Severus. "Aku sangat kagum pada Bella, dia bisa sampai kepikiran menyiksa dengan cara brilian seperti it.. tu.." Severus rupanya menangkap ada pandangan sinis dari Voldemort sehingga dia langsung berhenti bicara. "Ups, maaf. Foto anda tetap yang terkeren di hati kami kok!"

"Geez, sudah lanjut lagi baca laporanmu, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan memaksamu untuk memelototi fotoku selama setengah jam!" perintah Voldemort. Dia sendiri penasaran, apa benar efek fotonya bisa sekeren itu?

"Ok. Selanjutnya ada Harry Potter. Berarti si Harry ini darah campuran. Soalnya dia itu anak dari pasangan James Potter dan Mrs Potter!

"Hah? Mrs Potter? Kenapa tidak menyebut namanya? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau anak dari mereka itu darah campuran?"

"Itu.. Anu.. Dari mbah Google-nya juga tidak ada nama dari istrinya. Mungkin di BB-ku ini tersetting agar si mbah menyensor nama orang yang berdarah lumpur?" kilah Severus. Padahal sih dia hanya ingin melindungi secret admirer-nya, Lily Potter.

"Ya, ya, bisa juga. Waktu itu aku pernah mendownload aplikasi anti-muggleborn dari orang Kementrian yang bernama Dolores Umbridge, sehingga nama-nama muggleborn pun disensor," Voldemort meng-iyakan, membuat Severus lega. "Kandidat terakhir dong!"

"Sip. Nih, yang terakhir malah hampir tak ada data sekali. Yang diketahui hanya alamat dia tinggal saja. Sedangkan nama dan lain-lainnya nihil! Dari hasil temuanku sih, bocah ini merupakan anak dari pasangan TKI, Tenaga Kerja Indonesia."

"Indonesia ya? Asal band Wali! Berarti bocah inilah yang dimaksud oleh ramalan! Aku yakin! Malam ini juga aku akan menyerbu rumahnya!"

Suasana jalan masih ramai saat itu, padahal Voldemort sengaja memilih malam hari agar dia tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Pantas saja sih masih ramai, karena saat ini di kota Birmingham –tempat bocah itu berada- sedang ada karnaval, entah untuk merayakan apa. Ada untungnya juga sih, sehingga pakaian dan tampilan Voldemort yang aneh jadi tidak begitu dicurigai. Tapi sebagai imbasnya, dia jadi sering disangka badut oleh anak-anak yang sedang menonton. Atau lebih parahnya lagi…

"Mum, lihat, Mum! Aku kenal dia, Mum!" ujar seorang bocah berambut hitam sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepada Voldemort. "Aku liat dia di youtube! Nyanyi lagu Wali! Iya bener, itu pasti dia!"

Euh, dalam hati Voldemort ingin sekali dia membunuh bocah itu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah menonton videonya. Sebagai info saja, sore tadi video lip-sync-nya sudah selesai dibuat dan berhasil di-upload. Tetapi, urusan utamanya bukanlah membunuh bocah itu atau berpuluh-puluh muggles yang ada di tempat ini, walaupun dia bisa saja melakukannya dengan satu lambaian tongkatnya. Urusannya sekarang adalah menghabisi bocah yang ada di dalam ramalan!

Voldemort berbelok ke dalam sebuah gang sempit. Diketahui dari pencarian Severus kalau rumahnya memang berada di belakang apartemen besar di kota itu. Ah, betapa mudah sekali masuk ke daerah rumah ini. Karena dalam perkiraan Voldemort dan Severus, anggota Orde Phoenix akan memasang semacam barikade atau rintangan apapun itu untuk melindungi bocah yang berada dalam ramalan. Tetapi sepertinya kali ini dugaannya itu salah. Atau mungkin ramalan itu hanya ramalan belaka? Sehingga orde tak merasa harus melakukan suatu apapun.

'What the hell dengan semua itu!' batin Voldemort dan BRAK! Pintu di depannya telah membuka atau tepatnya terpelanting jauh dari tempatnya.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara orang ngorok dari sofa di ruang keluarga, hebat juga, dia tidak terbangun setelah mendengar keributan tadi. Dan suara berisik dari kotak layar cembung aneh bernama televisi itu. Ternyata si empunya rumah ketiduran ketika sedang menonton video rekaman, kalau dilihat dari judulnya sih itu video Sinetron Tersanjung Season 10. 'Ok, kalau begitu aku tak perlu membunuh makhluk tak berguna itu', pikir Voldemort sambil melenggang ke kamar si bocah.

Dan betapa kagetnya Voldemort saat dia sudah berada di kamar itu dan berhadapan langsung dengan si bocah. Seketika itu juga Voldemort langsung merasa hopeless, dia telah kalah saat itu juga! Dia bisa saja langsung merapalkan kutukan Avada Kedavra, tapi dia tak bisa. Dia benar-benar kalah! Bocah itu bukan hanya bisa menjadi musuh terbesarnya, tapi dia malah akan lebih baik dan lebih hebat dari Voldemort. Akhirnya dalam kepanikannya itu, Voldemort memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari situ dan berpikir untuk mencari kandidat lain saja. Karena pastinya bukan bocah ini yang ada di ramalan itu.

Severus tak percaya saat dia membaca koran Daily Prophet pagi itu. Diberitakan bahwa Pangeran kegelapannya telah menyerang keluarga Potter! Dan membunuh James serta.. Lily. Sedangkan Voldemort sendiri telah menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan seorang bocah dengan luka petirnya, Harry Potter. Severus tak habis pikir, kenapa Voldemort malah jadinya menyerang keluarga ini? Kenapa? Dan tak usah perlu waktu lama sebelum Severus berpikir macam-macam, datang seekor burung hantu yang membawa surat. Surat itu dari Voldemort! Tanpa harus dikomando lagi, Severus segera membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya.

Dear Snape,

Aku mengirimkan surat ini agar kau tahu bahwa aku masih hidup. Dan sekarang kau (dan para pembaca ff ini) pasti sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tak jadi menyerang bocah dari Indonesia itu bukan? (Severus membatin: 'Geer banget deh') Duh, sungguh sakit hati jika aku memikirkannya lagi. Aku benar-benar kalah! Makanya aku lebih baik menandai si Potter saja untuk jadi musuh besarku. Soalnya aku pasti akan lebih mudah mengalahkan si Potter, sedangkan bocah sebelumnya? Aku tak kuasa! Dia.. Amazing! Fantastis! Oh, aku belum memberitahu alasannya ya? Itu karena..

**Dia punya hidung terpesek sedunia!**

Aku tak yakin bisa mengalahkannya. Yeah, memang sih punyaku lebih pesek, itu juga kalau masih bisa disebut hidung. Sedangkan dia.. Pesek dan punya hidung! Pokoknya aku kalah! Dan untuk selamanya tak mau berurusan dengannya. Titik.

From Your Lovely Lord

Voldemort

Severus benar-benar tak percaya. Mulutnya terus saja membuka saat dia membaca kata-per-kata dari surat itu. Bahkan setelah dia membaca berulang kali. Lalu, sebenarnya siapakah bocah itu? Bocah yang menurut Voldemort bahkan lebih hebat dari bocah bertahan hidup yang sekarang sedang diberitakan dimana-mana atau mungkin lebih hebat dari Voldemort sendiri. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu siapa bocah itu.

**EPILOG**

**37 tahun kemudian**

"Ayah, ayah, lihat itu acaranya lucu sekali!" ujar Albus Severus, putra bungsu Harry Potter, saat mereka sedang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Dursley. "Tetap di Overa van Java.. yaa.. ee..!"

"Acara apa itu Albus?" Tanya Harry, penasaran dengan apa yang ditonton anaknya di televisi.

"Overa van Java! Lucu deh. Apalagi yang rambutnya panjang dan agak pirang itu, tuh si Sule! Hehe.."

"Hah? Siapa?" Harry langsung ikutan menonton dan hatinya tambah mencelos saat melihat orang yang ditunjuk oleh anaknya. Jangan-jangan..

Untuk info saja, saat Harry menyelam ke pensieve Severus Snape dia tahu juga soal sebetulnya Voldemort sempat memilih anak lain sebelum memilih dirinya. Dan tahu juga soal surat yang dikirim Voldemort. Apakah? Apakah anak yang dimaksud di surat itu adalah dia? Apakah anak lain yang dimaksud Voldemort saat itu sebenarnya adalah… SULE?

Harry tersenyum.

For God Sake, hidung siapa lagi yang bisa lebih pesek dari hidungnya?

The End

NB:

Gw sengaja mengeliminate peraturan sihir Potter soal alat elektronik ga bisa dipake di dunia sihir. :P

Gw lupa detail kata-kata ramalan dari Trelawney, jadi ngarang aja dah. ^^

Si Sule lahir tetep di Indonesia ya, hanya saja pas masih bayi ortunya jadi TKI, jadi dia juga dibawa. :P

Mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata, terutama kepada Mrs Rowling. Hihi.. Peace yah bu, karakternya jadi pada ngaco di tangan orang ganteng inih! :D

Last but not least, silakan di-review.


End file.
